


Everybody Wants To Rule The World

by SheWalksWithAshla



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Clone Brothers, F/F, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Knight Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Mandalorian, Mando'a, More Pairings to Come - Freeform, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Star Wars: Rebels References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWalksWithAshla/pseuds/SheWalksWithAshla
Summary: After Emperor Palpatine's death, the Republic endured more then eighteen years of peace. But when a Chiss Admiral who calls himself Thrawn starts wreaking havoc upon the galaxy, it becomes split. The new resistance movement called the "Rebels" takes the lead without the backing of the Republic, and new revelations come forth as Anakin finds out he might have another child.Really, everyone should have just stayed in bed.





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena tried her best to be a good Padawan, but opportunities arise that may change her course in the Jedi Order.

**Jedi Temple Archives, Courscant**

"Have you found everything you need Padawan Kaliya?" 

"No. I'm still searching for the book on lightsaber crystals Master Nu." The teenager looked up from the holopads and frowned. Master Windu wouldn't be pleased if she came back without it. "Did anyone take it out?"

"Not recently." Master Nu moved slowly around the desk to check. "Ah, I seem to have placed it here by mistake." She handed it to the Padawan. "Please, send my regards to Mace. He doesn't visit as much as he used to."

"I think that's because he moves more slowly now." Padawan Kaliya joked. Her Master was an even better Jedi then she thought. Better that the legendary Master Kenobi even, though she had never met him personally. "Thank you Master Nu." She bowed and ran out of the Archives once Master Nu acknowledged it with one of her own. She only had a few minutes to get back to Master Windu, and she could already hear the lecture waiting if she was late.

"Padawan-" 

"I'm sorry Master." Padawan Kaliya bowed hastily to Master Windu who was waiting with both Master Luminara and Fisto. She quickly held out the books to him and he nodded in approval. He was a stern Master, but he cared. After he took the books Mace Windu turned towards Master Luminara and Fisto. 

"You remember my Padawan Elena?" 

"Yes, you were quite the sight in force combat a few weeks ago." Master Fisto looked proud. "My Padawan needed to get taken down a peg or two." He looked at Mace Windu. "You should have her enter the lightsaber combat competition. She could use the experience I'm sure."

Mace Windu didn't look like he thought that was true. "My Padawan is very good at many things, but lightsaber combat competitions are a waste of time. Skywalker become so arrogant after winning, I don't want my Padawan to get an ego the size of Naboo."

Luminara laughed to herself.

"You would find that funny." Kit Fisto sighed and crossed his arms, amused. "Kenobi did have his hands full with him."

But Knight Skywalker never became a Master, his old Padawan left or something and he never took on a new one. Elena wondered if he even stayed at the Temple anymore. Anakin Skywalker was a legend. He had ended the Clone Wars with Master Kenobi, and had apparently been in and out of the temple for years. Elena doubted if she ever got a glimpse of him. His son, or supposed son; Luke was one of the newest Knights at the Temple though. He usually worked with Mari, the resident Mirilian tech specialist with the younglings, helping them learn about droids and other tech related things. 

"Elena?"

Elena snapped her attention back to Master Windu. "Yes Master?"

"I asked if you would like to take a trip to the Senate. I need some data taken to Senator Organa." He handed her a small data disk. "It shouldn't take long, but feel free to wander the Senate after. I have a few Jedi Council meetings to attend. After you get back, I'll brief you on your next assignment."

Elena bowed and clutched the disk. "Yes Master, right away." She stood up, and made a face. She really should fix her outfit before she left. When Master Windu turned away again Elena made a dash for the fresher and took in her appearance. Elena wasn't that pale, but her green eyes were her best feature. She sighed, fixing her brown hair up into a loose ponytail and fixed her tunic over her pants. Both were a light, cloud brushed blue in contrast to her dark boots. Elena took one last look in the mirror and smiled before rushing out of the Temple.

Master Windu wouldn't like it if she was late. 

* * *

**Republic Senate, Courscant**

The Senate was different then the Temple, and it wasn't because it was stuffed full of serious faced Senators. There was a tenser feeling, it wasn't as relaxing. And it always made Elena on edge. As Elena walked the halls a few Senatorial Interns that she knew nodded to her in greeting, but Elena moved on until she reached Senator Bail Organa's office. He was a good Senator, always taking the time to explain things and help Elena understand the Senate since she became Master Windu's Padawan at twelve.

 She knocked once, and the doors swished open after the resounding 'come in' from within the room. 

"Senator Organa?" Elena greeted with a shy smile as she entered, and Bail rose to greet her.

"Padawan Kaliya, please come in." Bail told her as the man next to him; the famous Obi-Wan Kenobi. "This is one of my good friends, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Have you met before?" Senator Organa asked as he introduced them.

Obi-Wan startled a bit as Elena stared at at him, surprise written all over her face. She looked like-

"You helped Anakin Skywalker defeat the Sith!" Elena blurted out, before blushing horribly with embarrassment. Way to go Elena, he's probably laughing by now.

"I'm afraid that's a speciality of mine." Obi-Wan sounded amused. "And you are Mace Windu's Padawan? I've heard he can be a tough Jedi Master." For a moment, it was like I was looking into Anakin's teenage face again. But Padme and him only had Luke and Leia. Perhaps she's his brother's daughter?

"Master Windu is really great." Elena smiled slightly. "I mean he's tough too, but he cares; you know?"

Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Yes, I believe his former Padawan has told me that as well."

There was a pause.

"Do you know Ezra Bridger Padawan Kaliya?"

Elena looked back over at Bail Organa, confusion written all over her face as her brow furrowed.

"Why?"

"There have been conflicting reports coming out of Ryloth." Bail Organa answered as he folded his hands on his desk.

Elena hesitated. "Well, I haven't seen Ezra in a few years Senator. He left."

"You were friends?"

"Sure yeah. He was pretty decent at lightsaber combat. Master Luminara had taken him as her Padawan before we met." Elena shrugs. Ezra was always rushing off, sort of like her. But he also felt too restricted by the Jedi. And he missed his parents. Ezra had been old enough to remember them when he came to the Temple.

Bail leans back in his chair and nods. "But you haven't heard from him?"

"No." Elena feels a slight pang of disappointment. Ezra probably forgot about her anyway.

"Well, I'm sure he's fine. Thank you Padawan." Obi-Wan watches her reaction from the corner of his eyes. She kept a good front, but he could feel the hurt coming off her in waves. "...That's not the only reason we called you in here."

Elena sighed internally. She liked the Senate, but she didn't like being interrogated.

"I understand you have an interest in working in intelligence." Obi-Wan looked over at Bail. "I have some connections if you were interested in learning further. Kallus is one of our best, and is willing to mentor you."

"Like a Jedi Master?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan tosses Elena a smile. "It's worthwhile."

"I don't know if Master Windu will let me do that. I already have another assignment lined up." Elena rose from her seat. "I really should be getting back. I have negotiation classes this afternoon." She bowed, one arm over her chest to Bail before rising up to bow to Obi-Wan.

"I'll leave with you." Obi-Wan said before she could bow. He looked over at Bail with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow. We need to go over some security measures." 

"Of course Master Kenobi." Bail smiled slightly. "Take care Padawan Elena. My office is always open." 

Elena nodded. "I'll keep that in mind Senator."

There was a moment of hesitation.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Republic Senate, Courscant-Jedi Temple, Courscant**

Elena bounced on her heels as they reached the bottom of the Senate steps and Obi-Wan glanced over in amusement. She was still young, eager and ready to take on the world. He couldn't blame her for being so hyper after leaving the Senate. It was hard enough for many Padawan's to stay still in a place as proper as that.

"My speeder should get us back to the Temple quickly." Obi-Wan told Elena, pointing to his red speeder nearby. He walked towards it and Elena followed closely, glad to be away from The Senate.

By the time they were in the sky and speeding back towards the Temple, Elena was staring at the passing speeders and ships, and Obi-Wan kept looking at her, making a mental note to mention her to Anakin. If she was his brothers daughter, then perhaps Anakin could get a message to them to let them know she was doing okay.

"Do you really think Ezra is okay?"

Obi-Wan sighed.

"He was a very capable Padawan." 

"Yes. But that doesn't mean he can't get hurt." Elena looked over at Obi-Wan, concerned.

Obi-Wan smiled. "You might run into him again Padawan Kaliya."

Elena shrugged, and turned away again. She didn't really believe him. Ezra was probably thousands of light years away. Did he even miss her.

By the time Obi-Wan pulled up to the Jedi Temple Elena was fidgeting in her seat, and soon hopped out of the speeder before looking back at Obi-Wan who had started to get out himself. When he walked over to her side again they turned to walk towards the temple. 

"Are you any good at lightsaber combat?" Obi-Wan asked, hoping to bring Elena out of her shell. She was awful quiet. Bail hadn't been joking about her silences.

"I'm afraid I'm not very good at lightsaber combat Master Kenobi." Elena explained quietly; ashamed. She got enough flak from the other Padawan's over it. If you couldn't fight, that was fine; but you also became a burden. Elena wished she could hold her own.

"But your force abilities are incredible." Obi-Wan reassured her. "That's more important then fighting."

Elena smiled, unsure.

"I don't know."

"You don't have to fight in the intelligence network. I'm sure that Kallus could find a suitable place for you to grow. Most Padawan's take an internship at some point, at least in recent years." Obi-Wan explained as they reached the temple. "I'm sure Mace wouldn't mind if you were gone for a few months."

"I wouldn't." Mace Windu added from where he stood on the steps. Elena startled. She hadn't even sensed him there. "It would be good for you, to see the galaxy."

Elena sighed.

"Well, do when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow." Obi-Wan placed a hand on her shoulder. "But if that's too soon I can make an arrangement for later."

 Elena looked up at Master Windu and he nodded. 

"It's a good learning opportunity for you Padawan." He told her, crossing his arms. And maybe she can start gaining the confidence she needs. I'd like to see her have a place on the Jedi Council one day.

"Okay." Elena replied nervously. She looked up at him and then over at Master Kenobi. "I'll leave today." Before I lose my nerve.

"Excellent. I'll inform Agent Kallus of your arrival."

"Thank you Master Kenobi." Mace told him. "Go and get your things, and meet us back here in fifteen minutes."

Elena nodded, bowed and ran up the steps of the Temple in a hurry.

"Take care of her. You wouldn't know it, but Elena can be rather impulsive."

"That reminds me of someone." Obi-Wan chuckled, thinking of Anakin. 

Mace frowned and turned away.

Yes. He supposed she was rather like Anakin. He just hoped Elena would somehow grow out of it. 

One Anakin was bad enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to take my character from the old story with the same name and create a completely different direction. This is going to end up being pretty long, and there will be another story following up to this after I'm done that. I've been working on this for a while, and I know the direction it's going to go in, but I would also love any feedback you can provide, or if I've gotten something incorrect and it needs to be fixed.
> 
> Next Time: Ahsoka. Leia and the Rebellion.


	2. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Ryloth the Rebels prepare to receive more recruits and Ahsoka and Hera have serious discussions about the future.

**Rebel Base, Ryloth**

Ahsoka Tano found that she could learn to meditate anywhere, but her favourite spot was on the top of the Ghost, a starship owned by General Hera Syndulla of Phoenix Squadron. It was still warm from the days practice flight, and the base they established on Ryloth was protected by tall mountain ranges and lush forests. But there was a constant uneasy feeling in her stomach that had become more noticeable in the days past.

Thrawn was becoming a threat, but Ahsoka wondered if it had something to do with the recent rejected proposal they received for additional troops from the Republic. Obi-Wan had done his best, but Ahsoka knew the rumours spread about them didn't help either. That they only wanted power for themselves.

It was so frustrating.

"Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka opened her eyes and smiled at Leia Amidala, Padme's daughter and her second in command. Practically her Padawan, though she would never use that term anymore. Leia was Leia. She liked to braid her hair in complicated styles that Padme loved, and her brown eyes were exactly like her mother, but her temper was entirely Anakin. She was also good fighter, an excellent diplomat and decent tactician when she wanted to be. It made Ahsoka proud.

"General Syndulla wanted to see you." Leia smiled back at Ahsoka. "I expect it has something to do with Star Charts."

Ahsoka jumped off the Ghost. "How do you know that?"

"I may have been keeping my ears open?" 

Ahsoka chuckled.

"Have you seen Numa? She was looking for you earlier."

"I asked her to fix my blaster." Leia's face remained calm. Numa was her best friend, though sometimes Ahsoka wondered if they felt more for each other. She wouldn't be surprised, Leia was always near her or working with Numa when they had the time. When they weren't fighting that was. 

"And Ezra?"

"Pissing Zeb off."

Ahsoka patted Leia on the shoulder. "If you see Numa tell her I have another care package from her fathers."

Leia nodded and saluted Ahsoka. That was good news, Numa had been worried. And she smiled slightly. Numa always shared her treats and goodies that her parents sent with Leia and sometimes Ezra. Ever since they started working together, they just clicked. She watched Ahsoka leave and turned away herself.

Maybe it would be a good idea to talk to Numa. She was about as stubborn as she was. But Numa was also resourceful. Leia figured that had to count for more then something. 

* * *

**Hera And Ahsoka's Quarters, Ryloth**

Hera had her back turned to the door when Ahsoka walked into their quarters. She was going over Star Charts, but that wasn't unusual. At least, for Hera anyways. If she wasn't working on the Ghost she was planning. And if Hera wasn't planning she was fixing Chopper. Ahsoka knew her routines better then she knew herself.

By the time Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Hera's stomach her wife had started to put away the charts; stopping briefly to lean back against Ahsoka when she kissed her cheek, and moved her head so Ahsoka could kiss her properly. Ahsoka, to Hera; was more then she could dream of. She hadn't expected to meet someone like her when she joined the Rebellion. And certainly didn't expect to be in a relationship with her almost a year later.

"Where we're you?" Hera muttered against Ahsoka's lips as she pulled away, turning so she could face Ahsoka properly.

"Meditating."

Hera smiled as Ahsoka leaned down to kiss her neck.

"So what's this serious business you have to discuss with me?" Ahsoka asked against Hera's neck.

"We're getting a new recruit. From the temple."

Ahsoka pulled away, a questioning look on her face. "Kallus?"

"Who else? Senator Organa recommended her." Hera frowns slightly. "I hope she understands why we do this."

"Not all Jedi are against us."

"No. But their ideals are probably influencing her." Hera replied, thinking of Ezra and how reluctant he was to their cause.

"I'm sure she's a good listener." Ahsoka shrugged. "What's her name?"

"Elena Kaliya, sixteen years old and Mace Windu's Padawan."

Ahsoka snorted. Of course Mace Windu would have taken another Padawan. Especially since he had become Grand Master.

"What?"

"Mace Windu isn't exactly a favourite among former Jedi." Ahsoka explained, taking Hera's hands as she moved backwards toward the bed. "I wonder how much his Padawan had picked up from him." She sighed as she fell back on the bed, taking Hera with her. 

"What else is wrong?"

"I'm a little distracted right now." Ahsoka ran her hands up Hera's sides.

"Oh, maybe we should fix that?"

"Maybe you should..."

* * *

**En-Route to Ryloth, On Board Agent Kallus of the Republic Intelligence Agency's Starship**

Elena tapped her feet against the bench she was sitting against, and looked around the corridor expectantly. She could be training, or meditating or learning about history. But right now she just wanted to observe and get to know Agent Kallus and his crew.

The Starship wasn't very large, but it's crew was a mix of Republic Troops and Clones. Both which seemed to work together quite well. And having a Jedi Padawan on board was normal to them. Like they were used to the fact. It was nice. Elena didn't usually like to be noticed anyway.

"Hey kid, you know how to play Sabacc?"

Elena looked up at the two Clone Troopers staring down at her. Both were in red and white armor, though one of the Clones had dark black hair that was in a buzz cut and the other had dyed light blue hair that was cut just above his ears. She tapped her foot against the bench, feeling shy and shrugged that them.

"I'm Ranger." The Trooper with the buzz cut pointed to himself. "And this is my Vode; my brother Slacker." 

"I'm Elena Kaliya." Elena replied politely. She stood up and smiled at them. "Vode...that's Mandalorian right?"

"We are Mandalorian." Ranger said with a grin. He motioned his hand and the Troopers walked beside Elena as they headed towards the recreational room. "It's in our blood."

"Is it different?"

Slacker shrugged. "Probably. Jedi don't like fighting too much."

"I don't. But there are plenty at the Temple like do." Elena relaxed. "I'm probably too much of an optimist."

Ranger and Slacker exchanged a look between them. "So...how many fights have you been in?"

"Uh two." Elena felt embarrassed. "But I've observed more."

"That's not very good for where you're going. The zone on Ryloth is..." Slacker hesitated.

"It's no place to find out what battles are really like. Kid, your going to get a very rude wake up call. There's no turning back from here." Ranger finished, sitting down at one of the tables. When Slacker and Elena joined him he continued, more confident. "Look, there's three things you need to know. Follow Orders; Keep your head down and don't turn back unless your commander tells you to. That should see you through."

"Um...right." Elena swallowed hard, nervous. "I think I'll be okay."

"You will be." Ranger leaned back in his chair. "Agent Kallus doesn't pick anyone for these assignments."

"No I really don't." 

"Sir." Ranger and Slacker stood up quickly, standing at attention before Elena could blink. She glanced over her shoulder and stiffened as she noticed the tall, dark red haired man standing there. He had muttonchops and was dressed in a standard Republic Military Uniform. 

"Padawan Elena Kaliya?" He questioned before Eliana could say anything. "We need to go over your mission before we reach Ryloth. I'm sure you would like to relax, but this is important."

"Yes Agent Kallus." Elena answered, tense and worried. 

"You can come back to your friends after." Agent Kallus nodded at the Clones and they relaxed. "But right now I need you to come with me to the Bridge." He turned on his heel and walked out, Elena following him quickly until the doors shut behind them.

"I kind of want to go with her." Slacker said, worried.

"She'll be okay. Those Padawan types are all capable." Ranger sat back down. "Now come on, I need to practice."

Slacker sighed.

* * *

**Rebel Command Centre, Ryloth**

"Our new recruits should be here within a few days, Agent Kallus is dropping them off a few clicks from here. They need to make it on foot; but our agents will be watching to make sure they are coming in the right direction."

"And how many?"

"Just three." 

Hera gripped the edge of the table, frustrated.

"That's all Agent Kallus could find Hera."

"I know Kanan. I'm sorry." Hera turned to the man, eyes covered by a piece of beskar as he leaned against the wall. "She's a Jedi you know."

"Ahsoka mentioned that."

"Then she should do fine. Ezra can teach her the ropes."

Hera nodded in agreement. A few recruits here and there served them well. But Hera knew they needed more then what they were getting so far. 

"What else is bothering you?" Kanan asked quietly. "Is everything alright between you and Ahsoka?"

"Everything is fine." Hera looked at Kanan with a small smile. "I'm just worried about Thrawn."

"Were stronger then him." Kanan shrugged at her skeptical look. "I mean, we have more hope then Thrawn?"

"Well, at least we have that going for us." Hera laughed. "Have you heard anything more?"

"I've been trying to get some recruits from the Temple. Or former recruits. They don't want anything to do with the Rebels." Kanan said with disappointment. But that was there choice, even if he didn't like it.

Hera swore just as Ezra came in through the door. 

"Hi?"

"Ezra. You're just the person we wanted to see actually." Kanan said with a grin.

"I didn't do it." Ezra said quickly, backing up with his hands in the air.

"Didn't do what?" Hera asked.

"Um?"

"We have a new recruit coming." Kanan said quickly. "A Padawan. I figured you could show her how to be a Rebel."

"Sounds easy." Ezra replied with a smile. "When do I start?"

"Three days."

"She'll be a Rebel before you know it." Ezra grinned.

* * *

**Hera and Ahsoka's Quarters, Ryloth**

Ahsoka was already half asleep when Hera slipped into bed next to her, and she turned over to envelop her in her arms; enjoying the warm feeling of Hera's body so close to hers. She sighed, relaxed her shoulders and smiled sleepily up at Hera who was staring down at her with a loving expression. 

"Good day?"

"With you? Always." Hera answered, biting her lip before she tilted her head and kissed Ahsoka. "I wanted to ask you something though."

"I'm an open datapad."

Hera giggled. "No love. I mean, something serious."

Ahsoka sat up and looked down at Hera. "What's going on?"

"I want a family."

Ahsoka looked confused. "We have one here. Leia is our niece." 

"No I mean, together." Hera explained. She loved Leia like she was her own daughter, but she wanted more then that. She wanted little Ahsoka and Hera's running around; safe on Ryloth and learning how to fly and use the force. 

"Oh." Ahsoka sighed in frustration. That could be complicated. This wasn't the ideal place. And definitely not the ideal time to start having children.

"No now." Hera said hurriedly. "Just..." She looked away. "...later maybe."

"I wouldn't mind." Ahsoka told Hera quietly. "I just don't think now is the best time." She pulled Hera close. "A family huh? Anakin would want to be called Uncle you know. And if they start learning anything reckless from him I'm-"

"Don't act like your not reckless either." Hera countered with a smirk.

Ahsoka laughed. "I have no idea what your talking about."

Hera smiled.

"Hey listen Hera." Ahsoka tilted Hera's head up by cupping her chin with her hand. 

"What?" Hera whispered, smirking at Ahsoka's sly expression.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Ahsoka kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a bit longer to write because I wanted to make sure I knew the direction I wanted to take the story and not rush the story too much. And you know, I wanted to make sure I captured Herasoka right. I've never written them as a pairing before, but hey; I'm still learning.


	3. Uprising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mace Windu isn't blind to the whispers in the Temple of the future. But he knows as Grand Master that the decisions he makes could very well change the course of History.

**Youngling Courtyard, Five Years Earlier**

"I have to say Grand Master, picking a padawan after all these years might not be the best thing for you. Your not exactly young anymore."

"Master Yoda trained younglings until he was over eight hundred years old. I'm sure I'll manage." Mace crossed his arms in his robe and watched the younglings play tag in the grass and around the gardens. He looked over at Luminara Unduli. Her former Padawan had disappeared, and Ezra Bridger, who came from Lothal over ten years ago was currently studying and gathering intel for her on underground gangs on Courscant. 

Luminara nodded.

"How is Ezra?"

"Managing. Sometimes I wonder if he really is happy. I'm trying to..." Luminara paused. "Let him know that he can talk to me about anything. He does, but often I feel as if he's holding back."

Mace Windu nodded thoughtfully. 

"I'm ready to let him go if need be, but he's dedicated to being a Jedi. I don't believe he would have stuck around this long if he hadn't." Luminara added when Mace Windu didn't respond. She smiled as she watched a group of younglings playing ball nearby, before the ball rose high above them and was falling fast towards both Mace Windu and herself, a girl rapidly chasing it.

The girl slid hard across the ground and threw the ball back in mid slide. She breathed heavily for a few moments, seemingly out of breath, before glancing up at Master Windu and Luminara. Horrified.

"Hello Elena." Luminara greeted. The edge of her lips were curled slightly, amused. But she turned away from Master Windu when he gave her a curious look. By the time she looked back at Elena again she was wearing a neutral expression. "Do you need medical attention?"

"Maybe?" Elena winched as she sat up, a tear in the side of her pants where a cut was clearly seen. She reached down and pressed her hand against her leg to stop the bleeding. She shrugged shyly at Luminara when she shook her head, and avoided Master Windu's gaze. "Hello Grand Master."

"Hello Youngling." Master Windu greeted. 

Elena shifted on her feet for a moment before Luminara brought her closer and pulled out a small medical kit. "I still want you to stop by the healers offices later to check on the wound." She said calmly, swabbing the bleeding area expertly. "I'm sure Ezra will want to see you as well."

Smiling, Elena allowed Master Luminara to clean up the wound. "I'll be by then. I want a rematch with Ezra anyway." She turned to Master Windu. "I heard that I might be transferred to the Agricultural Corps, is that true Grand Master?"

"If a Master cannot be found." Master Windu wondered where she had even gotten that information. "But you might become a Padawan yet. I wouldn't give up hope that easily Youngling Elena." _She seems very smart. Perhaps-_

"Grand Master?"

Master Windu turned around and nodded to one of the messengers that were constantly running around the temple.

"I'm afraid there's been an emergency."

"I'll be right there." Master Windu turned and looked at Elena again, and left.

"Is the Grand Master always that quiet?" Elena asked, feeling confused.

"Only when he's thinking about something seriously." Master Luminara said. "Go back and play, I'll see you later."

 Elena shrugged and went back to her friends.

_Adults were strange, but Jedi Masters were even stranger._

* * *

**Jedi Temple, Courscant**

Anakin Skywalker watched his son from a distance, pretending to be fixing his fighter. But that didn't seem to fool anyone as Luke looked over and waved. Anakin nodded back, and was about to work on replacing his seat when he felt Obi-Wan Kenobi's presence behind him.

"Obi-Wan." Anakin smiled as he rose and his former Jedi Master clasped him on the shoulder. "How did your meeting with Bail Organa go?"

"Better then I expected." Obi-Wan moved and leaned back against the fighter. "I recruited a Padawan fro Agent Kallus's intelligence agency."

Anakin grinned. "Another one?"

"The Rebellion needs all the help it can get." Obi-Wan shrugged, keeping his voice low so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Does this Padawan-"

"Elena." 

"Does Elena know?"

"No. It's better that way."

Anakin looked thoughtful. "What else is wrong?"

"She looked a lot like you actually. Has your brother had any children?"

Anakin shook his head. "They adopted. I don't think Owen and Beru have any natural born children."

"Well, it's a funny coincidence."

"Yeah." Anakin felt sick. "Funny."

"Anakin?"

"I'm fine. Who's Padawan is she?"

"Grand Master Windu's."

Anakin nodded quietly.

Obi-Wan turned away to look at Luke, softly adding. "It's funny how the force works."

Anakin only stared.

* * *

**Agent Kallus's Ship, Above The Planet Ryloth**

"The decent will be quick." Agent Kallus informed Elena, handing her an old helmet. It made Elena wonder who had owned it before. She took it and placed it over her head, Agent Kallus's voice became more muffled; and she tilted her head at him as he continued talking.

"I want you to stay calm, even if you hit turbulence or enemy fire. I'll be following later." Agent Kallus hit her helmet with a thump. "Relax. Your going to be fine."

Elena felt shaky. 

"When you get to base ask for Captain Syndulla. She'll show you around and then we can get to work." Kallus turned away and walked to the foot of the bridge. "Keep focused Elena."

"Yes Agent Kallus." Elena answered quietly as she left the room.

_Keep focused._

Elena felt like she was going to be sick.

* * *

 

  **Three Months Earlier, Jedi Archives, Jedi Temple, Courscant**

Anakin tucked the file under his arm, creeping away to a secluded corner before he looked down at it. 

**Elena Kaliya.**

He frowned and stared at the picture.  _She does look like me._

Anakin took a deep breath, tucked the file away in his robes and walked out of the Archives. If he could get back to his and Padme's apartment, he could read it without another Jedi Master finding him. Anakin doubted they would be pleased with him trying to track down a family member.

_Still. It's funny. I think she has Leia's smile._

Anakin nearly laughed at the thought. He could only imagine Leia's reaction if she was related to Elena. She always did want a younger sibling.

_But just because she looks like you doesn't mean she's yours._

Anakin frowned, rolled his shoulders back and carried on.

_I'll know soon enough. And if she is mine, I hope I can tell Padme._

* * *

**Ryloth Outskirts, Three Hours Away From The Rebel Base**

The crash knocked Elena out.

She wasn't even sure what was going on when she awoke, smoke and debris all around her; as she pulled herself painfully from the torn up seat over the side and cried out when she hit the ground hard. There was pain, almost too much pain to think and Elena didn't even know what direction she should go in.

So she stumbled, and collapsed.

And it was Ezra Bridger who found her.


	4. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn is sure he can uncover secrets to the Rebellion. It's too bad he can't figure out how.

**Seventh Fleet, Outside The Outer Rim**

"Grand Admiral Thrawn?"

"Not now."

"But-"

" _Not now._ "

First Lieutenant Dev looked around, cautious as he wondered what irritated the Grand Admiral so. He was usually a calm man, unless you betrayed him or displeased him in anyway; and Dev often wondered if he would ever upset the Grand Admiral since he had first been assigned to the Seventh Fleet from the Sith Academy. 

"What was it you needed Lieutenant?" Grand Admiral Thrawn finally turned around and was watching the younger man carefully.

"Acolyte Ashla delivered some news, and it's...troubling. She is waiting for you in the briefing room, though I expect her patience won't hold out much longer."

 Grand Admiral Thrawn looked at him. "Very well. Tell her I'll be there shortly."

First Lieutenant Dev bowed deeply and left the room as Thrawn continued to stare at the window for a few seconds more before leaving. He trusted Ashla, but he also knew not to test her patience. He had seen that result far too many times.

* * *

**Briefing Room, Seventh Fleet, Outside The Outer Rim**

Ashla Offee did her best to relax, despite the Imperial presence around her. She leaned back in her chair, hands folded on the table in front of her, and stared down Governor Pryce and her assistant, Maketh Tua. Both were from Lothal, a backwater planet on the edges of space that sparked little interest in the Mirilian. 

"Are you well Acolyte?"

Ashla looked up at Maketh Tua, and smiled slightly. The question came from a good place, not in mocking as her Masters would do.

"I am." She stood up and regarded the woman carefully. "Are you well, Lady Tua?'

Maketh gave her a startled look, but nodded regardless. "Yes."

"What is it we need to wait for?"

"Thrawn." Ashla smirked slightly at Governor Pryce's flinch. "He's a very hard man to track down."

"I've heard." Governor Pryce replied stiffly. She turned to Maketh Tua and then looked back towards Ashla who was watching with mild annoyance. 

"I apologise for my absence." Grand Admiral Thrawn walked in quietly and the room rose to attention. He paused over Ashla's shoulder and looked sideways at the young woman, twenty years old and one of the most promising acolytes from the Sith Academy that had been sent to him thus far. She met his gaze with equal interest, and he turned away to address the rest of the room.

"I understand that Acolyte Ashla has some important information to share with us." He didn't step away from her, and nearly laughed when the room stared in unsure contemplation. 

"I have reason to believe that the Rebels are staging an attack from Ryloth." Ashla shrugged, looking uninterested. "They seem to be gaining some force, but not enough to face us. Not with Sith on your side." She stretched. "That was it."

"That was it?" Governor Pryce sounded outraged. "What are you going to do about them?"

"Nothing that concerns you Governor." Ashla stepped back, smiling sharp. "What the Sith do about Jedi is none of your concern."

Grand Admiral Thrawn did his best not to laugh. Or smile. His face betrayed no emotion, instead he turned and nodded at Acolyte Ashla. 

"Thank you for informing us. I will contact you once I have established a plan to destroy the Rebel Cells on Ryloth."

Acolyte Ashla nodded respectfully to Grand Admiral Thrawn.

"Good day."

As Ashla left, Grand Admiral Thrawn turned to his crew.

"Ready a course for Ryloth. I want to face these Rebels myself."

* * *

**Ryloth, Outside Leia's Quarters**

"I hope you don't plan on fixing that yourself."

"Well you haven't been around much to help me have you?" Leia regarded Numa scornfully. 

"You know what my mission is." Numa looked amused at Leia's attitude. 

Leia rolled her eyes. "Well don't let me stop you." She tried to move past Numa, but the latter placed her hand on her arm firmly, stopping her in her tracks. "Numa-"

"I'm sorry." Numa said softly. She looked down at the silver lightsaber that rested against Leia's hip. "May I help you train to make it up to you?"

"I'm done training." Leia informed her. She stared at Numa for a few seconds more.

"Are you upset with me?'

"Yes." Leia shut her eyes, sighed and smiled. "i just don't want to lose you."

"Never." Numa pulled Leia in for a hug. "Your the best friend I've ever had."

_Friend? Of course._

Leia hugged Numa weakly back and turned towards her quarters. "I forgot something. Save a seat at mess for me?"

Numa grinned. "Sure."

Leia punched in the code to her room, and once the door shut behind her she leaned against it, breathing heavily. 

_Why was being an adult so frustrating?_


	5. Uncovering Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme finds an old file tucked away in the bookcase and is determined to get answers after the contents reveal a startling truth.

**Padme and Anakin's Apartment, Courscant**

Cleaning was something Padme usually left to C-3PO, but today Padme wanted to see if she could find some of her old political books for Leia. She hadn't expected to stumble across a file like this. Hidden away like it wasn't meant to be seen by her eyes.

**Name: Elena Kaliya**

**Age (Current): Sixteen**

**Found: Concord Dawn, Fenn Rau of Skull Squadron contacted Jedi Knight Aalya Secura**   **about** **force sensitive child. No Mandalorian relations. Protector Fenn Rau found the four year old child after she hid aboard a cargo ship headed to Concord Dawn. And I quote "She fights like a Mandalorian, I would have taken her in; my wife insisted, but after throwing one of my men back with the force Elena couldn't learn how to be a proper Mandalorian. She would never have trained properly with my clan."**

**Residence: Jedi Temple, Courscant**

**Parents: Unknown Mother, DNA Match with Anakin Skywalker-**

Padme nearly dropped the paper, heart pounding. That couldn't be right, there was no way. Unless-

There was a time a few years after Luke and Leia were born where they explored an open relationship with others. But Anakin had always told her he used protection. 

Padme looked down at the file again.

**No contact between father and child is permitted as per order of Grand Master Yoda-**

"But how did Anakin get this file?" Padme muttered to herself, looking away for a moment. Anakin was away again, hoping to assist Leia before Thrawn's forces reached Ryloth. And Obi-Wan was trying to keep peace between the Senate and the Jedi; perhaps if she-

Satine. Satine would know.

Padme left her apartment in a hurry.

* * *

**Satine Kryze's Apartment, Courscant**

By the time Padme arrived at Satine's the sun was beginning to set. It's orange and pink hues cast a bright silhouette across the sky that wasn't obstructed by skyscrapers, speeders and pollution. 

She quickly made her way inside and towards Satine's suite and knocked. When Satine opened the door Padme didn't even give Satine a moment to greet her before pushing her way inside.

"Padme what's-"

 "Anakin fathered another child." Padme said quickly. 

Satine stared at Padme, unsure if she had heard her correctly. "Anakin-"

"Had another daughter. I found this-" Padme held up the file. "-in our bookcase. Hidden."

Satine reached over and took Padme's hand. "Did Anakin ever say anything?"

Padme shook her head. "I'm not sure how long he's known. They don't want any contact between him and Elena." What if Anakin didn't know until recently?

"I'll ask Obi-Wan, see if he can bring up the subject to him first. Anakin could feel very conflicted over this." She squeezed Padme's hand. "For now, I don't believe it would be wise to contact Elena; especially if she is with the Jedi Order. There's already a life that's been built for her."

Padme took a deep breath. "She should know who her father is. Can you imagine if Luke never had contact with Anakin or myself?" She gave Satine a desperate, tear filled eyed look. She hated how the Jedi and families were often separated, the only reason Luke was still allowed contact was because of the bureaucratic shitstorm that would fall upon the Jedi Temple if he had been prevented. 

"Anakin having a child with another woman-" Satine began, but she stopped herself. Padme probably wasn't worried about that. And if she was she was hiding it very well.

"Anakin and I will have a serious discussion." Padme sighed, leaning against Satine. "But you know I can't have other children. I can't fault Elena for being born."

"No. That would be unfair." Satine agreed. She frowned for a moment. Padme had such a good heart, Satine had no doubt that if this girl was found Padme would be as motherly to her as she was to Luke and Leia.

The front door unlocked with a sudden swish and both Padme and Satine looked over to see Obi-Wan walking in with a smile. 

"I didn't know you were having a girls night." Obi-Wan greeted. He sounded tired and immediately sat down on Satine's other side with a groan.

Padme and Satine gave him serious, calculating expressions.

 "What?" He said, silently hoping he hadn't forgotten something important. It wasn't his and Satine's anniversary yet was it?

"What do you know about Padawan Elena Kaliya?" Padme asked.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, but his tone was casual when he spoke."Bail Organa has taken to teaching her about the Senate in between her Jedi Training. But I've recruited Elena for intelligence. Master Windu agreed it would be good for her." He paused, taking in their stunned looks. "What-"

Padme handed him the papers.

"What's this?" Obi-Wan asked as he looked down and started reading. He frowned and furrowed his brow as he got to the end and looked up at Padme and Satine in shock. "Where did you find this?"

"In our apartment." Padme replied quietly. "Did you know?"

"No. Anakin never mentioned this." Obi-Wan told them honestly. He shook his head and laughed. "That explains it." He looked at Padme and Satine. "I was wondering why she looked like Anakin. I thought she might have been his brothers daughter."

"What's she like?" Satine asked cautiously.

"Elena may have been more excited to meet me then anyone else. "Didn't you defeat the Sith with Anakin Skywalker?" ...She's only sixteen. The Clone Wars are stories to her." Obi-Wan reached over and took Satine's hand as he stared at Padme. "I'll talk to Anakin about this. But we need to keep the Order from knowing were looking into this."

Padme nodded and Satine wrapped her arms around her, hoping to be of some comfort. 

"Did you want to stay overnight? I'll take the couch and leave early to meet Anakin. I'll let him know your here."

Padme looked at Obi-Wan as he spoke and leaned her head back against the couch as he finished.

"Yes." Padme replied with a sigh. "I'll stay." She sighed as Satine's hands found their way to her hair and begin to gently massage her head. "I need to think." She quickly added, "But I'll be back home tomorrow night. Anakin can meet me there."

"No. You need to rest." Satine chastised softly. Padme made a noise of disagreement and Satine swatted at her shoulder lightly.

"Alright I'll rest." Padme opened her eyes to glare at Satine, though there wasn't any malice behind it. "You win."

"She always wins." Obi-Wan agreed. 

Satine blushed.

* * *

**The Next Day, Dex's Diner**

"Thank you for meeting me Anakin."

"Sure Master Obi-Wan." Anakin sounded amused. "I would never turn down such a nice lunch invitation."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin this is serious. I need to ask you about something." Obi-Wan took a sip from his tea. Stared down into the mug for what seemed like an eternity. 

"What's wrong?"

"I recruited Elena for the intelligence agency."

Anakin leaned back.  _Elena...how-_

"Padme knows. She found her file."

" _You sent her to Ryloth?"_

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin. "Grand Master Windu agreed it would be best for her."

Anakin closed his eyes for a moment, opened them and looked furious. "She has had little combat training." Anakin yelled softly. "Didn't you ask the other Master's about Elena? She has failed almost every combat situation."

"I'm aware." 

Obi-Wan turned away, looking out at the passing speeders. 

"I didn't mention her because the order will not let me raise her."

Obi-Wan nodded. "And you didn't want her to get hopeful-"

"Because she will probably be torn away." Anakin admitted. "Luke had the protection of having Padme as a mother. Elena doesn't." And then he added, "Was Padme...angry? I was going to mention Elena eventually. I just-" Anakin buried his head in his hands. "-Elena is still young, and Padme and I promised each other we would be safe."

"Good job."

Anakin frowned. "Do you not give a-"

"I care about this. And if you want to be in Elena's life you need to talk to Padme. She's your wife." 

Anakin nodded. "I realise that."

Obi-Wan lowered his voice. "Snips is there. I'll let her know to watch Elena."

Anakin nodded. "Thank you Master."

"Please speak to Padme tonight." Obi-Wan said quietly. "The more you put this off the angrier she will be."

Anakin turned away and nodded, thinking about the daughter he had never met.

* * *

**Later That Evening, Anakin and Padme's Apartment, Courscant**

Anakin looked out into the skyline, the lights reflecting back at him as the sound of speeders rushed by. It was cold, colder then Tatooine standards but Anakin didn't move back inside.He knew he had to tell Padme, that they needed to discuss Elena's existence. He sighed, and pulled out the picture of Elena from her file staring at it for what seemed like an eternity before a cough from behind him drew his attention to Padme.

Anakin wordlessly handed over the picture and Padme stared down at it curiously.

"Elena." Padme asked softly.

"Yes." Anakin dropped his gaze to the picture. "I think she has Leia's smile."

"I can see it." Padme looked back up at Anakin. "How long have you known?"

"A few weeks." Anakin admitted. He took the picture back from Padme. "I wasn't sure how to bring her up. I didn't want the order to know that I knew."

Padme frowned. "I don't like it when you keep things from me." Padme shook her head. "Especially something like this. She's off to Ryloth now, and getting her back will be easier, so long as we keep the Jedi Order away from her."

"Does that-"

"I cannot fault Elena for being born." Padme looked directly at Anakin. "But you should have known better. You should have used protection." Padme turned away. "I need to relax, and think more about this. You should make preparations to go to Ryloth or at least write to Ahsoka. Let her keep an eye on Elena."

"Padme, I'm so sorry-"

"You have a responsibility to Elena Anakin." Padme finished. "You need to at least make sure she is out of danger." Padme walked back into their apartment, and Anakin followed her with his gaze.

"Why are you always right." Anakin muttered to himself. He looked back down and closed his hand. 

Contacting Ahsoka was probably a good start.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since an update. But I wanted to get three chapters done before I updated again. Thanks for being patient.


End file.
